powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Billy Cranston (Revisited Series)
Billy Cranston is the Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger, and later the Gold Ranger of the Zeo team. Until his departure, he was considered the brains of the Power Rangers team, creating many gadgets with which to solve problems that not even Zordon foresaw, and even invented the first teams' wrist-worn communication devices. In Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited, he leaves Earth to go to Aquitar. He later marries Cestria and becomes King of Aquitar. Power Rangers: Revisited .]] Mighty Morphin Era When he was eight years old, Billy was one of the five "children with attitude" selected by Zordon to become the original Power Rangers, along with his friends from elementary school Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan and Kimberly Hart. A few days before, Billy had repaired his mother Celesta's vacuum cleaner to improve its performance. He and his parents went to the Juice Bar for lunch. Billy became the '''Blue Mighty Morphin Power Ranger', and was given both the Triceratops Power Coin (one of the nine coins that decided the fate of the universe eons ago) and the Triceratops Dinozord. Billy competed in several gymnastics and martial arts competitions as well, in US States such as Montana and Iowa, since he was in the second grade all the way to the sixth grade. This has helped him well during his time as a Power Ranger. Billy began the series as the stereotypical "nerdy second grader"; growing into a teenager and attending high school, he is still very much a nerdy guy. His closest friend throughout the series was Trini, to whom he could communicate most comfortably and effectively. His second closest friend was Alpha 5, who he viewed like a brother. He was initially very insecure about himself, making him an easy target for people like Bulk and Skull, who tormented him often in the beginning. The other Rangers, especially Trini, defended him loyally, but Billy later evolved to become a stronger individual. He was one of the top members of Angel Grove High's science club as well. In the episode "High Five", Billy not only created the communicators at his then-tender age of eight years old, but also the interface that allowed the devices a remote access to the Command Center's teleportation unit. Later, Billy's mother passed away; Zedd created a monster to assume her physical form and capture him. It was revealed that, due to an experience when he was 5 years old (when he was bitten by a fish during an experiment involving whirlpools during an outing with his parents), Billy developed icthyophobia: fear of fish. This fear would affect him well into his teens and Rita would use a spell to exacerbate this fear. When he was the last Ranger left able to contend with the Goo Fish monster, Billy shattered the spell and then, after helping to free his friends and defeat the monster, completely overcame the fear itself on a fishing trip with Ernie, the owner of the Youth Center. Each of Billy's teammates had a unique skill to offer the team and, in Billy's case, it was his vast intelligence. He sought out to improve himself physically, but still suffered from Bulk and Skull's idiocy. Billy's intelligence would help the Rangers save the world on many occasions. When the Command Center was damaged, Zordon lost and Alpha and Delta incapacitated, it was his invention, the RADBUG that allowed the Rangers to travel to the Command Center. With Kimberly, he performed a wide array of tasks, ranging from creating the method for which the Rangers' would use initially to infiltrate Rita's Dark Dimension, to disarming the lock-out mechanism for Alpha's activated self-destruct program, and many other achievements. Though Billy did manage to attract girls earlier on, it was after he began his journey toward self-improvement that he would garner more attention from romantic interests. Zedd's Invasion When Lord Zedd invaded Earth after doing away with Rita, Zordon upgraded the Dinozords into the Thunderzords; Billy was given control of the Pegasus Thunderzord. When Zordon and Alpha disappeared, Billy was the one to find the secret door where they were making the White Ranger. While most of the other Rangers were disappointed of a new member was suddenly joining them, Billy knew that they needed a new Ranger to help them against Zedd, regardless of who it was. However, he was happy to find that the White Ranger turned out to be former teammate Tommy Oliver. New Friends and Teammates One day, while roller blading in the park with Tommy and Kimberly, Billy unexpectedly met Rocky DeSantos, Aisha Campbell, and Adam Park, and helped them stop a runaway stroller carrying their teacher's baby boy. When Zedd kidnapped the new teens to transform them into his own Dark Warriors, Billy, Tommy, and Kimberly set out to rescue them. Billy entered the cave where the teens were being held and grabbed the evil snake that would turn them evil. However, the snake wrapped itself around Billy's neck, and he was forced to remove his helmet to breathe, thus revealing his identity. Rocky, Aisha, and Adam swore to keeping the Rangers' secret and became friends with everyone. When Jason, Trini, and Zack were chosen to attend a peace conference in Switzerland for a few weeks, Billy and the Rangers had to retrieve the Sword of Light to allow the Rangers to copy their powers into the new. Though Billy was sad to see his teammates leave, he was happily surprised that his new friends would take their place for a while as the new Rangers. When Kimberly fell through a time warp to the days of the Wild West, she would recruit Billy's ancestor William in the 1880s to become the first Blue Ranger when she assembles and takes command of the Wild West Ranger team in a battle against Goldar and several other time traveling foes. Ninja Quest After the Thunderzords were destroyed, Billy and the other Rangers sought out Ninjor, the creator of the nine Power Coins, to give them new powers. Billy became the Blue Ninja Ranger and controlled the Wolf Ninjazord. It was Billy who was able to use his intelligence to let the Rangers control the Shogunzords and he would personally control the Blue Shogunzord. With his Wolf Ninja Coin disabled and his Triceratops Power Coin damaged beyond use, Billy's role changed. He no longer fought as a Power Ranger (at least for a while), but rather acted solely in an advisory and supporting role, acting in this period as a liaison between the Alien Rangers and Earth. Zeo Billy officially retired from active Ranger service, while he continued his support role by creating and maintaining most of the weaponry, gadgets and Zords the Zeo Rangers would use. He traveled briefly to Aquitar to assist the Aquitian Rangers in battling with a race of aliens called the Hydro Contaminators. To do so, he completed a prototype device that Cestro started to defeat them. While there, he met and fell in love with his future wife, Cestria. Upon his return, his ship was diverted by King Mondo to fly straight into the sun. From the Power Chamber, Zordon, Alpha 5, and the Rangers were able to rescue him from death's door. Before the Gold Ranger's identity was revealed as Trey of Triforia, several red herrings mislead the viewers into believing that the Gold Ranger was Billy, but when Rocky confronted him with this theory (during the time that Somnibot put Alpha 5 to sleep) he assured the team that he'd never have kept such a thing secret from them, and had simply been busy working on a never-specified project (most likely the Aero powers). When Trey returned to Triforia on sabbatical to try to unify his three selves, Billy was selected to assume Gold Ranger's powers. He accepted them, having been prevented from absorbing the negative proton energy by Zordon during the Command Center's explosion. Billy was last seen to be suffering from a a flu-like illness created by King Mondo to severely weaken him. To counter this, he traveled to Aquitar for a cure from their Eternal Falls, and opted to remain there with Cestria, a female Aquitian with whom he had fallen in love. Before leaving, however, he gave the Gold Ranger powers back to Trey. In gaining knowledge regarding how the Machine Empire and King Mondo's monsters work, his ability to improvise with technology is impressive. When he decides to upgrade Somnibot's sleep-inducing capabilities, he knowingly upgrades her into a more powerful monster with greater powers that the Aero Rangers use to their advantage after he departs for Aquitar. Among these powers is the ability to disguise herself in a human form and emit a dream gas from her mouth by exhalation. Ranger Forms - Pink Ranger= In Switching Places, Billy & Kimberly switch bodies for a day after Squatt messes with Billy's mind-reading machine. Thus Kimberly's body has Billy's powerful mind. Zords *Pterodactyl Dinozord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Power Morpher **Pterodactyl Power Coin - Blue Ranger Thunder Mode= As The Blue Thunder Ranger Zords *Unicorn Thunderzord Arsenal *Blue Thunder Crystal *Thunder Laser *Thunder Striker - Blue Ninja Ranger= As The Blue Ninja Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Arsenal *Blue Ninja Ranger Power Techniques Underground Movement - Metallic Armor= When the Blue Ranger dons metallic armor, his suit transforms from a flexible spandexlike material to a strong body armor and the chest area has an armored chestplate over it. In this form he can execute high speed martial arts moves with added metal-like impact. *Metallic Armor - Gold Ranger= As the Gold Ranger of the Zeo Rangers. Zords *Pyramidas *Warrior Wheel Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Golden Power Staff }} Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Blue Ranger Category:Gold Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited Category:Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited Category:Power Rangers Revisited